


A Little Too Slow

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Shy cecaelia Fenris courting human or merman Anders. Will love you a hell lot for hilarious or cute courtship failures plus at least one successful courtship.After three tries at wooing Anders, Fenris finds out he hasn't been as unsuccessful as he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



The first time Fenris tried to start courting Anders, it didn't go as well as he'd hoped. He knew the merman liked shells, pretty things he could wear, so he had hunted down one of the prettiest he could find for the blond. Anders had loved it, through and through, adding it to the collection of shells dangling from his bicep. But when he thanked Fenris...

Fenris took a much more active interest in mermen holidays after that. Not that he was upset to have gifted Anders something as pretty as that on the day one thanked the gods for the currents that gave you life, but knowing the merman thought he had given it to him for a holiday instead of as a lover's token had his tentacles trying to curl in on themselves.

The second time he had attempted to innitiate courtship, he had meant for it to be a night of gazing at the stars. Showing Anders something Fenris found almost as beautiful as the merman himself.

How was he to know the pirate wench was sailing in the area he had scouted out as the best to veiw the cat constellation?

By the time he was ready to try a third time, Fenris had nearly given up hope that it would work. Still, he worked for hours harvesting the best bits of kelp and seaweed, finding oysters and shrimp to round off the offering of a meal. It was the simplest courtship he knew, to offer one you loved food. It was why he had put it off for so long. He had wanted to show his affection through a sign as grand as the shimmering green scales that covered Anders' tail.

Nothing had prepared him for Anders' response, for the way the merman's eyes grew wide, his cheeks flushing as he swam to meet Fenris at the edge of his little cove. "You... You brought me a meal?"

Fenris gulped, tentacles twisting in on themselves as he offered the netted bundle to the man. "I would share it, if you are amenable?"

Anders had met that with a laugh, pulling him into the cove by one hand. "If I am? Fenris, we've been courting for months, of course I'm amenable!"

Fenris felt his own cheeks heat at that, his eyes wide as he let Anders lead him in. "We've been- but you never said-"

"I'm wearing your token, Fenris. I thought, when you never commented on it you simply were afraid to move too quickly, especially when the next date was seeing Isabella. But you mean-" The flow of words stopped as he gave Fenris a wide-eyed stare. "You thought I hadn't said yes. Oh, Fenris, I thought that was why you gave me the shell then. It's tradition for lovers to give a token to those they feel the current has drawn them to most strongly."

"I... was unaware." Fenris spoke softly, unable to keep his eyes looking up at Anders. "I assumed, when you brought up the holiday..."

"Oh, Fenris, love, will you accept my answer of yes now?"

Fenris swallowed tightly, glancing up to see Anders' golden eyes full of pleading. "I would like nothing more, if you will have me, I am yours."


End file.
